


The tapes in the attic

by KittytriesLipstick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bara Sans (Undertale), Big Brother W. D. Gaster, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Sans (Undertale), Scientist W. D. Gaster, Video, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick
Summary: Sans opens an old box in the attic and finds a series of tapes from a human he and gaster used to work with. Its been year since her death and he decides to watch them with everyone who knew her."These never did makes it to youtube did they."
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What up my ribblings?
> 
> I decided to vent some of my crackpot energy into making a fic so when i start on all these chapters in the other stories i can focus.
> 
> As always you can comment what you wanna see in the comment section and if you wanna ask questions or have super special ideas for a oneshot or story just go to my tumblr and ask away. Omega-Queen-collects-lipstick.
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe.

A tall lanky figure stands in an attic searching a box while a shorter but still huge figure goes through a chest.

"Did you find the old machine tools yet? Sans why are you going through 'her' chest? You know shes not coming back. The incubation failed. Besides you'll just get depressed again. What- are those ehat i think they are?"

The taller figures voice trembles a bit as he looks at the cloth container filled with tapes sans the shorte one holds. The tools are immediately forgotten.

"G we should call everyone up. Theyll want to see them to. And her shards should be present anyways. Its almost the anniversary after all." The sanses deep voice is quiet as they both stroke the capsule hanging from their necks. A little green and orange shard glows in each.

"She WOULD enjoy it. Even in spirit..... Ill call alphys and asgore. You call papyrus and toriel. Itll take a week but i think itll be worth it. I cant believe she kept these dreadful things." The tall figures eyelights waver betraying just how much these simple little tapes mean to him. They were made to show monsters like him arent so scary after all.

"They never did make it to youtube did they?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first tape is inserted.
> 
> What could be on it?
> 
> The answer is fluff and CRACK.

Sans stands in front of the tv a shaking tape in his hand. Oh his hand is shaking thats why. He takes a deep breath he doesnt need and pops it in before sitting down on the large couch with multiple monsters dressed in pjs. 

Sans hits play.

*static* a bright green eye fills the screen. "Is this thing on? I cant see anything." Sanses laugh come through the speakers. "I think its backwards." A bit of shuffling and suddenly a younger slightly smaller sans is on screen. "Oh now its working. Say hi sans!" 

He just grins lazily. "Ok."

The camera holder sighs deeply. "Sans i swear if you dont say hello im going to swap your ketchup for mustard."

"Bold of you to assume i dont like mustard." He snarks.

"Bold of you to assume it wont be spicy mustard." You quip back.

He hesitates before sighing himself. "Hi."

"Nope you gotta do it like we agreed." You say sounding smug.

Sans on screen groans before giving in. "Hi im sans and im a big punning teddy bear."

You giggle the camera shaking a bit and sans turns a little blue.

"Is it my turn yet i have work to do." Gaster comes on screen. His speach is terrifying and garbled as he hadnt learned english speech yet. He looks less worn than he does now.

"Yup! Introduce yourself g-man." You say brightly.

With the blankest face ever he turns to the screen and monotonously says. "Hello my name is gaster and im a nerdy beanpole." You bust out laughing and he tilts his head confused as sans joins in. 

"Whats so funny?" 

"Nothing nothing. Your good g-man. Lets go do our science thing. We got that meeting with the invester in a minute right?" The three of you start walking and tge screen glitches a second before showing the camera has been set up on a stand. A young woman in a black lab coat and long _____ hair stands next to the two figures. Sans the skeleton and gaster who is skeleton like but not really. His bones are melded and fused looking more like porcelain limbs than bones. Sans wears a giant white lab coat and it still barely fits his hulking figure. Gaster curently is lab coatless. A smaller younger alphys scuttles on screen with stacks of paper in her arms with a few human men behind her.

"Th-this way s-sirs. Oh G-Gaster! These a-are the investers." She says nervously introducing them.

"Lets get this over with." He warbles annoyed.

"What did he say? His voice is horrendous." One of them says.

"Oh he said nice to meet you. Im ______ and ill be translating today." You say earning a glare fron the tall monster. 

The human men act as expected. Racist and manipulative. But you three are smarter than that. In retaliation you manipulate back and slyly insult them by using laymens terms for even the most simplest thing.

When the men got mad you simply reply with. "Oh im sorry sirs we just thought that you wouldnt understand. I mean how much do you know about monster tech? Do you know the algorithm for the transdamintional box?" When they draw a frustrated blank you continue. "As the translater and personal lab assistent i do extensive research on monster tech and monster science customs. Its quite clear you havent done the basics of this science yet so to be nice we put it in human terms."

They end up leaving angrily and gaster looks at you disappointed. "That was unnecessary darling."

"They would've demanded 50% profits and interest. Ive seen it before. Besides metty just offered to fund our mobile box project so the investors are irrelevant."

Gaster sighs in his staticy way and chuckles before pulling you close as sans comes up behind you. "Arent you the resourceful one? And what did you promise this time?"

"A burlesque performance at his bars opening next week." He huffs annoyed.

"Do we your loving mates get tickets?"

You snort. "Of course. I would never leave my mates out of a chance for a saucy dance." You two kiss as sans chuckles nuzzling your neck

Alphys scrambles for the camera with s nose bleed and the screen goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next tape is set in.
> 
> Shenanigans from the past insue.

Sans levitates another tape into the vhs player.

*glitchy static* "undyne! Look over here!" The camera points to the younger blue fish woman. She grins wide at the camera and drops her boulder. The camera shakes from tge vibrations

"Is this for that project thing you were talking about? Your such a nerd! Is it getting my good side? The one with more muscle? I want alphys to see how ripped im getting." She flexes and poses showing off her muscles causing future her to blush.

You laugh the lense shaking before putting it on a stand. You come into view and join her happily flexing while children cry about sand not tasting good. 

"OOOOH OS THIS A FLEX OFF?! BECAUSE MY FLEXING SKILLS ARE FAR BETTER THAN ANYTHING! HOWEVER I BELIEVE THAT SHOULD WAIT TILL NEXT ROUND. ILL JUST THE POSES" Papyrus flounces onto screen. And take each pose and flex into account.

"HMMMMMM AFTER MUCH DELIBERATION AND CONSIDERATION I HAVE DEDUCED THAT THE WINNER IS......FRISK! BEHOLD THEIR MAGNIFICENCE!!!" The camera is suddenly lifted and turned by an unknown force showing frisk flexing like their constipated. "WHY ITS ALMOST AS GREAT A FLEX AS MINE!!" Papyrus flexes his bones making a similar face to frisk as sanses chuckle reaches the mic. 

"I thought you guys were supposed to indroduce yourselves." Sans teases now quite clearly the misterious camera holder. 

"Whoops sorry babes. I got carried away. Introduce yourselves you two. And thenfrisk can make their glorious apperence properly." You chuckle taking the camera from sans.

Undyne poses once again but with her boulder. "My names undyne and im the captain of the royal gaurd NNNGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She suplexes the boulder. "I also like anime and my wife is the royal scientist Aphys." 

Papyrus poses next. "AND IM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MASCOT OF MONSTERS AND FRIEND TO ALL." An invisible wind stirs his scarf. "I ALSO HAVE A BLOG ABOUT MY SPORTS CAR. HER NAME IS BETTY." 

Sans snickers. "Betty spaghetti." Papyrus glares. "I DID NOT NAME HER THAT SO YOU CAN MOCK HER WITH RHYMING. THOUGH SPAGHETTI IS A GOOD RHYME.... REGARDLESS, I MUST AVENGE BETTYS HONOR!! ENGARDE!!!" Papyrus yells his eyes bugged out as he chases sans who just dodges papyruses advances. 

It goes black for a second as the people watching the tape chuckle a little.

It blinks back on to a scene of a garden. "And here we have a goat dad in his natural habitat. Observe how he feeds on the souls of innocent lives." Asgore is seen sitting in the grass munching on dandelions and golden flowers from a bowl as asriel plays on a swing. "Look at that gaping maw. This is used for horrendous words of hate." Asgire bleats in concerned alarm as asriel falls off the swing. He goes over to the child and checks him over. "Watch as this cruel creature even abandons it young for its own selfish purpose." Asgore picks the boy up and hushes his tears with promises of cookies. "Truly a demon to fear." Asgore sneezes a high pitched sneeze. "Ive been spotted! I must flee!" You the camera holder dash off just as asgore looks your way and his deep chuckle can be heard. Heading into the house gaster is seen writing at a nearby desk. "And here we have the illusive resident ghoul. A terrible selfish demon that feasts on the flesh of innocent children."

Having heard you he chuckles and suddenly your lifted and pulled to him where he takes the camera and sets it down before pulling you into his lap. 

"The only person i wish to eat my dear is you. And you are far from innocent my little sinner." 

He purrs making you blush on screen. "Gaaasssstteeeerrr. I cant use this one now. You ruined it. Sometimes the fact you can speak english now is so frustrating!"

"Is that so?" He pulls you closer flush to his body.

"Y-yes it is." You put your hands on his chest pouting. Then he whispers something in your ear and the screen goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster leaves the room to smoke. He is not a calm boy.
> 
> An entire tape of pranks
> 
> Your pregnant
> 
> Gaster gets emotional after you get attacked on camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this story is fluffy and filled eith crack but its also angsty.

Gaster shook so bad as he left the room toriel was tempted to follow. The last time he shook like that was when _____ died in his arms. She was so sick. Poisoned they said in the autopsy. Tried to pin it on gaster and sans since they were there. It crushed his soul and he almost fell down. Sans did but if it wasnt for papyrus and the twins he wouldve joined _____. He recovered after a week but he wasnt the same. 

That moment in the tape at the end was the first time they made love just the two of them. To have all of her attentions and love just on him..... It shook his soul. It still does but for different reasons. 

After a long desperate smoke of his prescription echocig he comes back in. After some assurances that hes ok to continue sans puts in the next video. 

*static* the room is dim but not pitch dark. Multiple scientists are napping in the room. All of them have marker on their faces. The culprit.... You and frisk. A sparkle of mischief shines in your green and orange eyes. You always did enjoy pranks. "Frisk. Be quiet your gigglings going to wake them up. We cant have them warning mask face." You snicker. Sans clearly holds the camera because his own snort comes right then and his hand gestures at them to move.

You three quickly sneak into the large dark office wher a rare sight of gaster sleeping is seen. Hes passed out at his desk drooling dark purple magic. The three of you set to work eagerly. His entire skull is covered in penises monocle a mustache beanpole bottom bitch. Then you start putting sticky notes on hime till hes covered intirely and his hand is coated in makeup foundation. His shoes are glued to the floor.

You three look at your work proudly until alphys busts into the room. "The scientists have beenassaulted in their sleep! You!!!!" Gaster sturs awake suddenly and groans wondering why the gell alphys is screaming. 

You see him look around himself and get pissed as he realises hes been had. "Run!!!" You cry and the camera shakes as tge three of you cackle. Gasters terrifying wing ding screeches behind you. Tentacles trying to grab you guys as ge gives chase. 

Of course you three get caught. And it shows the three of you dangling upside down. Frisk and you are still laughing but sans is scared shitless. "Nononononono dontmakemeidontwanna!!" The screen goes black and then pops back on showing a snickering alphys before she turns the camera to show sans doing paperwork with literal tear in his sockets frisk scrubbing marks off a scientists face and you getting lectured in front of a chalk board by gaster about quantum physics. 

The scene changes and gaster is shown having a rope and a bucket is hanging above the door. You walk in and he pulls it drenching you making you drop the box. Instead of laughing like you normally do you start crying. "You ruined the cake." You sob emotionally. Gaster panics visibly. He doesnt know what to do. Then sans walks in panicked holding a positive pregnancy test. Gaster is so confused. "Sans? Your pregnant?"

"No SHES pregnant!!" It clicks and his eyes widen. "So i just assaulted my pregnant wife with a bucket of water... FUCK. Sans get me some towels!!" Gaster picks you up and you cry harder about how nothing is going how you planned and the surprise is ruined and now theres no cake. Sans and gaster dry you off and when sans notices the camera it clicks off.

It clicks back on and your VERY pregnant. You look so happy and you literally glow. Your heading to your parenting class with sans since gaster had work last minute. "Calis going to be so cute when they come out. I hope they like me. Oh sans this is so exciting! We're having a baby!" *click*

Sans had to turn it off. He couldn't handle it. He and everyone else knows what happens next. A man running from the cops shoves her aside. Her stomach hits a bench hard. Her water breaks and she goes into labor. Theres blood everywhere. Gaster tries to kill a nurse. The baby didnt make it and you almost DIDNT. It was such a bad scare.

Everyone needs a moment to calm down. Or they might try and hunt that man down again like gaster tried to do for months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next tape is from much earlier than them dating. 
> 
> It's how you met.
> 
> Back then gaster and sans hated that camera but now they couldnt be more grateful.

The next tape is put in after a short break for everyone to eat and settle their emotions. So it took about an hour. 

*white noise* Your face shows up on the screen probably at the time you were in your early twenties. Your hair is that wild curly cluster fuck they remember you had when you met them.

-gaster shakes a bit. Sans breathes out shakily. They wish they could just go back in time and change everything. Starting with what he's about to see from your perspective.-

You were talking about how excited you were to start working here as a translator for the head scientist. You talked about how you studied his works and was fascinated by his theories on timelines and how it could in turn become and entirely different universe.

You lower your camera arm and knock on the door to a lab. A younger sans with deep circles under his eyes opens the door. Looks at you and then slams it in your face. 

"S-sans! You c-cant just do th-that! What i-if it was important!?" 

"Issa human wit a camera. It aint important."

"Miss __-____?! Sans you idiot that was the translator!!"

*warbling voice* "I thought a specifically asked for a monster translator. Plus that doesnt explain the camera."

"It's her th-therapy su-support camera. I-it helps her cope."

*warbling* "so not only did you ignore my request for a monster translator but you got me a broken human one. I do not see why we even let you be in charge of anything here if you cant be competent enough to fulfil such simple tasks to my specifications."

"Sg-she was the o-only one who p-passed the exams! She even knows all four dialects and can speak wing ding back! Sh-shes the b-best! Human or not!"

*warbling* "is that so."

There's a shuffling and the door opens to gaster in his iconic black lab coat.

*warbling* "answer to me in dings. What is the timeline theory?"

*your voice warbling in dings* "You do realise I could hear everything you said right? These doors arent the thickest. Also id appreciate it if you didnt insult alphys. She was a delight in the interview and shes more than capable of doing great things with what she has to work with. As for your question. Timeline theory is the theory that every possible out come has happened but in a different line of time where it split off. I would continue further but considering you wrote the book in not going to stroke your ego further by parroting your works. In my personal opinion the best cure for that ego of yours is to lose your virginity to a cactus. Maybe it'll take that stick out of your ass." You say in perfect dings before pushing him aside.

He is frozen in shock from the upside down view the camera has from your hand at your side. Sans is in silent stitches and alphys rushes up to you just as you raise your camera. "_-___! Glad you could make it. I-im sorry for them. Your translators guide to monsters really helped me learn dings." 

"Wait she write dat? I thought it was like one I those science nerds that bailed after the incident with the core."

"Nope. Ive been studying wing dings for years. It's not just a font its an actual language and people just diss it. I found a book in my grandpas chest of finds. He used to be an archeologist. Now that introductions are done I have paperwork to do and there's a meeting in an hour if I'm gonna play nice with you assholes imma need a cat nap."

The next clips are boring meetings. However they watch anyway. Seeing you on screen even if it isnt entertaining is better than nothing. Gaster constantly gives you wide side eyes each time you surprise him with your knowledge of even his most obscure works or if he tries a different dialect you still translate perfectly. Even when he used nonsense gibberish. You made whatever nonsense thing he said and spoke it in human tongue. It gets you and him weird looks but your not gonna NOT translate even if hes being an ass. 

After that there were thirty minute clips of you working in the lab. They try and bully you into quitting lock you out of the lab trying to get you written up for tardiness. 

But you always find a way in. Whether it be vents or the poor tech design in the locking mechanism. You snark back with clever insults or prank their desks and food.

Sans gave up the second you went for his ketchup. Plus you were pretty cool for a human. Even if he hates the camera. 

Gaster took months to open up and stop being a dick. It was probably when a human called him a demon for his evil tongue that he opened up. You had gone straight up to the human and told him off before grinning before using the scariest most chaotic face you could and speaking dings in the most horrendous and terrifying dialect you know. Void speak. It struck a cord with him that you would say and do such a thing to defend him even though you got suspended for several days because of it.

Probably around the time he started calling you little void.


	6. Chapter 6

Not a chapter but I'm putting down the link to my tumblr to make it easier for you guys.

You got questions? Ask away. 

You want head cannons? I'll make them all day.

Fannart? Id love you forever.

My tumblr is a strict no hate or judgement allowed.

So dont be scared to ask or share your thoughts. I'm literally bored to death over here and I want to hear from you guys.

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/omega-queen-collects-lipstick


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds the beach tape. 
> 
> He wasn't expecting it to be the first trip they went on as coworkers.

Sans picks up a tape and gets excited. It's a beach tape.

Perfect to lift the mood 

He puts it in.

*Static* undynes hand holds the camera if the blue flinger on the corner of the lense is anything to go by. You and alphys are giggling excitedly about the trip while sans and gaster floats most of the beach stuff towards the perfect beach spot.

Your bathing suit is a bright blue with violet bows on it. And little sugar skulls. It was alphys pick because she knew the boys liked her and she wanted to fluster them for her fanfic.

And fluster them it did. 

When the girls ran off to play in the water apparently undyne left the camera on and they hear... 

"Jeez if I had a heart it would've stopped. Dings. Do ya think she knows?"

"Not likely. She may be smart but she's oblivious. I think it's alphys work. She must have overheard our little spat a couple months ago."

"Meddling lizard." Sans gripes.

"She does look good tho. Kinda wanna have her sit on my face." He gets hit upside the head.

"Don't be lewd! You never know who's listening." That earns a snicker from the watchers of the video.

"......wait what's that noise?" Sans says suddenly and there's a beeping. It's the camera beeping to say low battery.

"Fucking undyne! How do we turn it off? Better yet how do we delete the recording!?" Sans exclaims as gasters eyelights takes up the screen as he tries to turn it off.

The screen goes to static and then turns back on to see a rather entense game of volleyball going on in between you and undyne. 

BAM! 

WHAM! 

BAP! 

BOOM!

The energy looks crazy as you two try to spike eachother out only to be thwarted by the other.

And then your crazy ass uses your face to block it. It was such a shock for everyone that the ball hits the ground on undynes side. Everyone rushes to you and you sit up holding up your thumb with the biggest dumbest grin on your face. 

"Holy shit that was awesome! I win. Pay up undyne and smooch yo girl." 

"NNNGGGAAAAHHHHH!!! THAT DOESNT COUNT I STOPPED TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDNT BREAK YOUR FACE!! I SHOULD BE THE WINNER FOR SUCH A CHEAP TACTIC SO YOU SHOULD GO AND KI- OOF!" Papyrus of all people pushes undyne down with a frantic tackle. 

"THE SAND HAS EARS!!! SSSHHHHHHH!" It was the weirdest thing back then but papyrus is smiling sadly now. She used to tell him everything. Including her conficted feelings about his dad and brother. She wasn't ready to choose back then but she also didn't know back then she didn't have to. 

The screen cuts off with the image of papyrus frantically throwing undyne in the water as you laugh.

.....

"That was before the blind dates wasn't it? Before the big fight you guys had?" 

Oh yeah. 

That was a shit storm. 

But it also is what pushed them together.

Sans remembers you had your camera with you and searches. It has a happy ending he knows. It's just he doesn't want to see from your point of view. He doesn't want to see himself screaming at you like a monster. He remembers your teary face. The feel of your hand smacking him. All because of blind jealousy.

But the shard in his pendant seems to be pressing desperately towards the tapes.

He picks up a tape that the shard seems to go nuts over.

Well here goes nothing.

He puts it in.


End file.
